Lady Luck
by Plantress
Summary: James Vega meets Kasuim Goto at Commander Shepard's party. She's not what he expected at all. (Kasumi/James, with suggested FemShep/Garrus and Jack/Javik)


o0o0o0o0

This was something I felt like writing after playing the Citadel DLC. There's nothing plot spoilery for it in here, but warning just the same.

I blame DaHaloChick for this. She's the one that got me into the Kasumi/James ship even before the Citadel DLC came out. After I finished playing it, the plotbunnies hit full force and this came out. I wrote most of it in a notebook during classes/while waiting for the bus. Unbeta'd because this is just a really quick thing.

0o0o0o00

The lights coming in through the windows in the Commander's apartment were to dance and waver in front of Lieutenant James Vega's eyes. Or maybe he was the one who was starting waver. Maybe had a bit more to drink than he though he had. He would have to blame the Commander for that. Who knew that she could throw such a kickass party. Then again, this was Commander Shepard they were talking about here. He should stop being surprised about what she could do.

He leaned against a wall near the kitchen to catch his breath for a second. Just a second, that was all he would need.

Something shimmered in the air next to him, and suddenly the Commander's hot black-clad friend was right next to him again.  
"You look like you're having fun!" She said cheerfully.

He swore and grabbed at the edge of the wall to keep himself from fall over. Damn drinks, that was all that was making him unsteady. No way he was actually surprised at all, nope. "Watch it Shadow," he said to distract her, trying to pretend he hadn't almost embarrassed himself. Hey, maybe she hadn't even noticed. "You're gonna give a man a heart attack if you keep doing that."

That got a laugh out of her at least. Perfect. "You can't really believe I'm that scary." He could tell she was grinning under that hood of hers.

"Hey, who said anything about 'scary' here, Shadow? I'm just saying that you should warn a guy before something as hot as you pops out of nowhere. It might be a little more than some people can stand.

She chuckled and crossed her arms as she leaned back, making a show of examining him. "Oh, you're good. You're _very _good." She leaned forward a bit. "Although the Shadow thing? That's a bit unimaginative."

"You have to admit it fits," he said, crossing his own arms. "You're all in black, like to show up behind people and have fun being all.." he wiggled his fingers at her, "mysterious and stuff like that." He chuckled, "Besides, I don't exactly know your name here. Had to call you something besides beautiful."

"All right," she said, eyes glittering from under her hood. "Maybe it does sound a little different when you say it. But only because it's coming from you." The smile she gave was infectious and James found himself grinning back.

It had been a while since he'd run into a girl like this, aside from the Commander of course. He'd had women, but none of them had been able to grab his attention like Shadow had. Part of it was the mystery she kept around herself. A little mystery was always fun, and when it came clad in a skin-tight black outfit like that? Hell yeah.

Plus he'd always had a thing for kickass chicks, and even if he hadn't see Shadow in a firefight yet, he'd heard Shepard mention she was part of her old crew that helped take down the Collectors. ANyone that Shepard picked was bound to be a badass. She didn't take just anyone after all. That spoke more for Shadow's abilities than anything.

"You could have just asked Shepard you know," Shadow teased, " I saw you asking her about me." She winked, "unless you were just too shy to bring it up."

"Shy, me? Nab," he took a step closer to her, "Just figured it would be more polite to ask the pretty lady herself."

Instead of stepping way, she actually a step forward to meet him, and gave a flirty little smile up at him. "Kasumi Goto," she said in a singsong voice, "That's what you can call me, Mr. James Vega." She drew his name out until it was practically a song all on it's own.

Okay, she knew his name. That was good. Really, really good. At least he hoped so. If this kept going like he hoped it would, this could turn out to be the best day of his life.

"Asked someone about me, did you, Shadow?" he purred.

"Not so much _asked _as _observed,_" she replied, her voice low. "I'm _very _good at noticing things, and I've been keep a special eye on you all evening."

"Oh?" he leaned down a little towards her and caught a glimpse of the face under the hood. "You were, huh? Like what you saw?"

"Maybe," she drew the word out teasingly as she reached up and ran a hand down his left arm. Maybe it was because of the alcohol, or maybe it was just because of her, but for whatever reason his skin seem to jump at her touch. She left a trail of warmth that he didn't want to fade away. "I always did appreciate a man that could keep himself in shape."

And here Cortez had said he was wasting his time with all the works outs. Hah!

"Admiring the big guns?" He couldn't help flexing a little. At least Shadows seemed like that. "You've got good taste."

"And you might be just a biiiit vain," but there was malice in her words and she wasn't stepping way. Still smiling too, which was good. "Not that I can really blame you."

"Glad to see you appreciate hard work," he teased, "'cause it take a lot of that to keep this kind of shape."

"Really," she drew the word out and all but purred it herself. "Maybe you could let me watch the next time you're putting that sort of work in. It sounds entertaining."

Okay, this was turning out to be a little too good to be true. Maybe this was all just a dream of something. But he felt too tipsy for it to be a dream. Maybe he really did just get that lucky for once. "Alway appreciate an audience," he said, "Come by anytime you want a show. I'm sure I could make time for someone like you, Shadow."

"My aren't you a gentleman," she said in that playful singsong tone, her head titled back far enough that he could see under her hood. "You really know how to show a girl a good time."

"Always," he agreed, then looked down at the gorgeous woman in front of it and decided to take a chance. Whether this was just a dream, or lucky, or whatever, he wanted to try and make the most of it. He was fighting in the middle of a war they might not win, and even if she said know he would at least take the chance. After all, what was life without a little risk? "Hey, if you really want a good time, we should go find somewhere private. Got a whole lot more besides the big guns I could show you...if you're interested."

"Why Mr. Vega," her voice was back to teasing, and it least it sounded like she wasn't totally insulted by the idea, "Are you suggesting we..."

"Hey, Kasumi!" The voice cut through Shadow's reply, and Jack stumbled over to them. "Hey, you're actually visible for once! What get tired of fucking stalking people and decided to talk for once?"

"Hi Jack," Shadow's voice sounded more than a tiny bit frustrated, and James couldn't blame her at all since it was echoing his own feelings.

"Hey," he snapped at the biotic. "Trying to have a conversation here." Just because he had said all that stupid shit about biotics earlier did not mean he was going to let her just barge in on this.

"Aww, what's the matter Muscles, am I interrupting something?" She drawled. "Don't worry, the two of you can get back to drooling over each other as soon as she tells me where Shepard is."

"The Commander?" Now that James thought about it, he realized he hadn't talk to her in a while. Shepard had just disappeared. He had thought she was just off talking to someone else, but if Jack couldn't find her...

"You know of another Shepard that's hosting this part?" Jack snapped. "I heard from Mr. Major over there," she jerked her thumb back to where Alenko was sitting, "that Shepard picked up some tricks from Aria fucking T'loak herself. I want her to spill, and since Kasumi knows where the hell everyone is, I figure I would ask."

"I know where Shep is," Shadow said, "But I don't think she would be happy about you disturbing her."

"Right, and why would that be?"

"Because," Shadow grinned at the biotic, "last I saw Garrus was carrying her into the master bedroom. I think if try to disturb them now, you'll get a firsthand demonstration of whatever she learned from Aria."

"Way to go Scars!" James couldn't help laughing as Jack started to swear.

"What the fuck, already? Couldn't he keep it in his pants for another half hour?" She growled then threw up her hands. "Okay, fine. If it's going to be like that, I'll make my own fun. Where's that Prothean bastard?"

"Javik?" James glanced around. "I think he's talkin' to Wrex. What do you want him for?"

"If Shepard's getting lucky, and you're getting lucky, then I'm going fucking me laid tonight too," Jack growled.

It took a second for the meaning behind the biotic's words to sink in, but when it did it left James gapping at her. "But he's a...how would that even work? Does he even have the same...?"

"Hell if I know," Jack waved a hand, "and I don't fucking care. The galaxy's going to shit, I feel like being adventurous. See you later. " She turned and walked away.

"So, uh, that was interesting," James managed to stammer out as he stared after her, then looked back down at Kasumi. "She always like that?"

"Pretty much," she said, "Jack has always been...a little unique."

"That's putting things mildly," he paused and rubbed the back of his neck. "Pretty much killed the mood, didn't she?"

"Only if we let her," Shadow purred and stepped closer, a hand trailing down his chest. "Part of my...profession means I'm very, very good at locating area's where I'm not likely to be disturbed or heard. I'm sure I could find something like that around here...if you're still interested."

He couldn't help grinning. "You kidding? Hell yeah. Lead on, Shadow."

She stepped back slowly, still keeping a hand on him. "Then stay close..muscles." And somehow when she said it, it sounded even better than when Jack did.


End file.
